The Dangers of Boredom
by Synful Nocturne
Summary: Harry Potter is bored. Very bored. What is the son of a Marauder, and godson of two others, to do when he receives The Marauders' Book of Things to Never Do at Hogwarts? Why, add to it, of course!
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who read it, yes, I know I haven't updated _Sanity Disturbed_ in a long time. I promise I'm working on it. I have a lot to fix since my computer ate the first chapter, and then I made the mistake of leaving the file open while I went to clean my kitchen. I came back, and my cat was asleep on my keyboard. I should probably be working on it right now, but the plot bunny hit me over the head with a giant carrot, and is now holding me hostage until I finish at least one chapter of this.

**Disclaimer**: I am only doing this ONCE! I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. It belongs to J. K. Rowling and various publishers. I do not own most of these ideas. The stunts performed are found on multiple lists, and the plot bunny told me I had to do one. Some ideas used (hopefully not anytime soon) are borrowed from _Please Stop Eating The Hell Butterflies_ (written by Mistress Nika). One idea (possibly a couple of stunts) is borrowed from _Curse of Fate_ (also by Mistress Nika). Let's just assume I own nothing but the computer I'm typing this on. You hear me? *glares at lawyers* I. Own. Nothing! Try to sue, and you might possibly get some pocket lint, assuming I'm wearing something with pockets at the time. Other than that, you might get a couple of pennies.

**Warnings**: I'm making this T for now, though there may be some points that will most likely warrant a soft M. The T rating is mostly for cursing, the dangers of boredom, mentions – and possibly a bit more - of slash and femslash. We all know I'm not the biggest fan of het. Um… This is AU, since I'm going to twist this to suit my wicked needs. This is not to be taken seriously! I don't do serious. There will most likely be Dumbles bashing, Molly, Ron, and Ginny bashing, goodish Voldie, Snape, Lucius, Bellatrix, and Slytherins.

**Pairings**: Since I know I'm going to mention them, might as well get them out of the way. Harry/Snape, Hermione/Luna, possible Dean/Seamus, mentions of past Harry/Ginny, past Ron/Hermione, past Arthur/Regulus possible Fred/Neville/George, Sirius/Remus. If there's anything else, I'll let you know.

**Summary**: Harry Potter is bored. Very bored. When the son of a Marauder and godson of two other Marauders is bored, that means things at Hogwarts are about to get odd. Well, more so than usual. _Especially_ if the godfathers of said teen have been any kind of influence…

* * *

><p>Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter was bored. He had nothing to do. He was no longer fighting Voldemort, since he had found out over the Christmas break that his great-great-grandmother Elena, the last witch in the Evans line before Lily – had adopted Tom Marvolo Riddle as her brother. Harry and his guardians since the end of third year, Sirius Black (now pardoned) and werewolf Remus Lupin, had ended up spending the summer break at Riddle Manor, getting to know Voldemort. Or Uncle Tom, as he preferred Harry to call him. They'd found out a lot of interesting things.<p>

First of all, Tom wasn't really all that evil. He was just misunderstood. All his battles had been politically. His words and goals (to separate the Muggle and Wizarding worlds, to adapt Muggle technology for Wizarding use, to identify all Muggleborns when they first started showing signs of magic, inspecting the families of Muggleborns to make sure the child would grow up properly instead of being abused, removing Muggleborns from abusive homes, setting up a Wizarding orphanage, insisting all magical children attend a primary school to learn customs and proper methods of preparing Potions ingredients, equal rights for Dark witches and wizards, and equal rights for magical creatures) had been twisted by Albus Dumbledore. The Death Eaters had followed the so-called Dark Lord, making matters even worse. Tom's true followers – Severus Snape, the Malfoys, the Lestranges, Rookwood, Regulus Black, Dolohov, McNair, and others – were never Marked. The Dark Mark had been fabricated and put into use by some self-made Dark Lord from Australia, of all places.

Harry also found out that Dumbledore had deliberately gone against James and Lily Potter's will. It had stated, in plain English, that if they died, Peter Pettigrew had been their Secret Keeper, not Sirius Black. Sirius and Remus were to receive custody of Harry, or, if they were unable to take their godson, Tom Riddle should be given custody. Under no circumstances was Harry to go to the Dursleys. Dumbledore had known all of this, as was evidenced by the fact that he had witnessed the document. Harry had already known, since Sirius and Remus had taken him to Gringotts on his fourteenth birthday to officially adopt him, that Dumbledore had, after setting himself up as Harry's magical guardian (already illegal since Sirius had never been formally convicted), been stealing from the Potter vaults. Harry had promptly fired the previous account manager and hired Griphook instead. They had worked out a plan: keep a record of everything that was taken out, and hold it in reserve until Harry wanted to reclaim everything, including fifteen percent interest, to go to the goblins for their repo work. It turned out Molly had also been taking money. Afterwards, Sirius and Remus had taken Harry to a healer to make sure there was nothing wrong with him after living with the Dursleys for so long. Healer Anderson had found traces of a love potion in his system, which would explain his pining after Ginny. Harry had immediately contacted Hermione and had her come in to be checked. Traces of the same potion had been found in her system as well, prompting them to cut all ties with Ron and Ginny. A further check turned up compulsion potions, magical blocks, and several memory charms. Everything was removed over the course of the summer. Needless to say, Harry and Hermione were doing much better.

And that wasn't even the worst of it. He'd found out that Neville wasn't a Longbottom. He was a Lestrange. He had been kidnapped when he was about six months old, given to the Longbottom family, and blood adopted to hide his parentage. The Lestranges had tracked them down to get him back. Rodolphus and Rabastian had been responsible for the attack on Frank and Alice, while Bella had ripped down the wards around Neville's playpen. The insane cackle she'd let out had been because she had finally seen her baby boy, and now they were being ripped apart again.

To top it all off, Arthur and Molly, while they had been married since before Bill's birth, were not the parents of all seven Weasley children. Or rather, Molly wasn't the mother of all seven. Arthur had been bonded to Regulus Black since the younger male graduated from Hogwarts. Together, they had been powerful enough to produce biological offspring. Arthur had just found out he was pregnant with his first child and gone to his father to tell him the good news. Arthur's father, however, had been less than pleased. The very next day, he had told Arthur he was to marry Molly Prewitt. Regulus, Arthur, and Molly had met up and agreed to an arrangement. Arthur and Molly would marry, but would not consummate their marriage unless Regulus died. Molly would be given the Burrow to live in. And so Regulus and Arthur had five children, William Arthur, Charles Regulus, Percival Sirius, and Frederick Fabian and George Gideon (named for Regulus' best friends, Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, Molly's older brothers). Arthur had been eight months pregnant with the twins and on his way home from an appointment with his Healer when Regulus was attacked just outside their home. Arthur had stumbled across him and held him until he died, and the shock sent Arthur into labor. Once Arthur was healed enough, he and Molly consummated their marriage, resulting in Ronald. The second, and last, time they slept together ended in Ginevra, as Molly had decided she was going to have children until she had a daughter. A little potion from Arthur ensured that it would happen. Arthur was allowed no part in Ron and Ginny's lives, and was barred from being there for their births. It was just fine for him. He had his and Regulus' children to look after and love. Molly wanted nothing to do with them. Instead, she spent all her time with Ron and Ginny.

Harry quickly shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about all of this. He'd been doing that all summer. Right now was for thinking of what he was going to do this year. As he shifted in his seat, something hard poked him in the leg. Checking the side pocket of his black cargos, Harry pulled out a slightly battered black book, _Things That Should Never Be Done At Hogwarts_ written across the front in silver, with Minerva McGonagall underneath. That's right. Sirius and Remus had given it to him this morning. It had belonged to his father, James, and his godfathers had decided it was time for the newest generation of Marauders to take their place and add to the book. McGonagall had started it as a list, but after having to constantly revise it, she had simply turned it into a self-updating book and given copies to the Marauders, so if something was written in her copy, it would show up in theirs.

Turning the book over in his hands, Harry slowly grinned, the look only slightly evil and disturbing. This year was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the first chapter! I promise, that's most of the serious stuff out of the way. I just wanted to get it over with. The humor will pick up in the next chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked up as the door to his compartment opened and a bushy head poked in. "Oh, here you are, Harry. We've been looking for you." She stepped in, followed closely by Neville, Fred, George, Luna, Draco, Theodore, and Blaise.

Once everyone was settled, Fred and George spoke up. "What's that?" They were looking pointedly at the book still in Harry's hand.

The teen grinned and swiftly locked the compartment door with every locking and privacy charm he knew, which was quite a few, seeing as Remus, Sirius, and Tom had all showed him some. When he was done, he held up the book and said dramatically, "_This_, my dear friends, is what will keep us from being bored this year."

The twins took one look at the title and smiled evilly, while Hermione just shook her head. "Is this really wise, Harry?" she asked.

Harry looked insulted. "Yes. It is. We have been given the honorable task of making sure life at the castle is never dull. Besides, we can't leave without making sure everyone knows of the existence of the second generation of Marauders."

Neville still looked a bit skeptical. "The second generation? Seriously, Harry, what can we do that isn't already in that book?"

"Yes, Nev, the second generation. Sirius and Remus inducted all of us over the summer. And your mum gave her permission. And there are several things we can do. We can even do the things in here, with a bit of a twist. But first, we're going to need help."

* * *

><p>By the time the Hogwarts Express reached Hogsmeade, the newest Marauders, otherwise known as the Chaos Clan (Theo's idea), had recruited what Harry affectionately called their army of midgets, or the first through third years. He had also convinced them all that they were required to own school uniforms, but not to wear them outside of classes.<p>

With their plan in place, they headed up to the castle, all smirking.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sat in his seat at the center of the Head Table, watching the students enter. A slight frown graced his face when a group of second and third years entered, none in uniform. His frown deepened when several sixth years and two seventh years followed, he caught sight of his weapon, Harry Potter. He certainly didn't look like a skinny little brat anymore. No, instead, the effects of the malnutrition had been reversed, and he'd filled out. Instead of being short and thin, he was now willowy and reached 5'11". His glasses were gone, his sight having apparently been fixed over the summer. His hair was sleek and fell just past his shoulder blades, tied back with a silver ribbon. His uniform had been replaced by comfortable leather pants, army boots, and a black silk shirt. His robe didn't bear the Gryffindor crest, but was lined in crimson with dark gold edging. All in all, he looked like a somewhat rebellious pureblood heir – or lord, rather, when the old headmaster noticed the Potter ring on the teen's hand – and nothing like Dumbledore wanted him to.<p>

Ignoring the frowning man, Harry and his friends from other houses parted ways, going to their respective tables. At the Gryffindor table, Harry's group sat at the end closest to the head table, making sure the rest of the sixth and seventh years separated them from the two youngest Weasley children. As had become normal at the Welcoming Feast, Harry and co.'s eyes scanned the Head Table for the newest DADA teacher while others were already taking bets on how long the teacher would last and what would happen to him/her.

Harry and the twins suddenly laughed, gaining the attention of the others just as a hyperactive man at the Head Table started waving crazily. "Harry! Harry! Hi, Harry! Surprise!"

"Sirius, shut up!" said the slightly feral-looking man sitting next to him, slapping him sharply in the back of the head.

"Oww… Remy, you didn't have to hit me that hard! Kiss it better!"

Nearby, Dumbledore looked like he was going to be sick. The teens just laughed and waved back cheerily at Harry's godfathers. Between the Chaos Clan and the original Marauders, Hogwarts was doomed.

Finally, McGonagall led the first years in, none of them in uniform. One was sopping wet and crying. Remus frowned in concern, and, when he kindly asked what was wrong… "No one told me Cthulhu lived in the lake!" the boy wailed, earning fearful looks from several Muggleborn first years and understanding ones from the upper years. "I don't want to be sacrificed!" And he dissolved into a fresh wave of tears. No one saw the small grin and wink he shot to Mister Harry, or noticed when Harry winked back.

* * *

><p>By the end of the Sorting and Feast, several members of the Chaos Army, or the army of midgets, were trying not to laugh. The first years had shrieked – <em>loudly <em>– when they saw the fried chicken, and managed to convince those closest to them that they were _not_ going to eat fried owl, nor were they going to touch anything that might get them in trouble with Cthulhu.

Dumbledore, eye twitching, finally stood for the usual announcements. "First, let me introduce your new Defense professors. We welcome back Remus Lupin-" Several students cheered, remembering him from three years previous. "And welcome Sirius Black. They will be sharing the classes. Next, I would like to remind our first years that the Forbidden Forest is called that for a reason, and is not to be entered. Some of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He shot a hard look at the Weasley twins and Harry, who were all smiling innocently. Harry was the only one who could pull it off.

Harry couldn't resist and turned to Hermione. "No one wants to enter anyway. And why is he calling it the Forbidden Forest? We all know it's really Mirkwood," he said in a louder-than-needed whisper, earning muffled laughter from the Muggleborns.

"Finally," Dumbledore said loudly, "Mr. Filch has kindly asked me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors, and there are several items that are now banned from Hogwarts, including Fanged Frisbees, Screaming Yo-yos, and anything bearing the WWW logo. The full list can be viewed in his office. Now, everyone, off to bed! You want to be well rested for classes tomorrow! And uniforms are mandatory starting tomorrow!"

The prefects began leading their first years to their respective common rooms as Harry, Hermione, Neville, and the twins made their way to the Head Table to congratulate Remus and Sirius.

"So? Have you looked at it yet?" Sirius said immediately, unable to wait any longer.

"Looked at what?" Harry asked, feigning confusion. At Sirius' crestfallen expression, the teen chuckled. "Oh, this?" He pulled out the book. "Of course we have."

Down the table, Minerva McGonagall caught a glimpse of said book and, recognizing the cover, let out a wail of despair.

"Minerva? Are you quite alright?" Filius Flitwick asked kindly.

"It's back!" she cried, and burst into tears.

"What book?" Pomona Sprout asked.

"The Marauders' book! I hoped I'd never see it again! I hoped and prayed! But no! It's back! The son and godson of three Marauders and the Weasley twins are in possession of the book!"

Severus Snape, hiding a smirk at the expressions of dawning horror on most of the staff, summed up the situation in three words: "Hogwarts is doomed."


	3. Chapter 3

The first morning of classes dawned, and Harry grinned as he, along with Neville, Hermione, and the Weasley twins, made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Make way!" Fred shouted, earning glares from the non-morning people.

"Make way for the Dark Lord Chaos!" George cried, acting the part of the crazy security guard and helping his brother clear the hallway. The fourth years and up, still half-asleep and not really caring what was going on, easily parted before the twins, allowing Harry and his friends to pass by.

In the Entrance Hall, the group was joined by Draco, Theo, and Blaise, Luna having joined the Gryffindor group halfway to the hall. After making sure the headmaster was in the hall, along with the Marauders, the twins let the other students enter and seat themselves. The small group followed, immediately standing to either side of the double doors. The twins came after, followed by Harry. He regally made his way to his seat and sat, the rest of his group sitting around him, including the three Slytherins and single Ravenclaw.

Once the House Heads started passing out schedules, Harry allowed himself a small grin and looked to the doors from under the cover of his bangs. Right on cue, there was a small bang and a group of first years ran in screaming, "He's after our Lucky Charms!" followed by Seamus Finnegan – recruited the previous night – who was being chased by Dean Thomas.

"Leave the kids and get back here, you damn leprechaun!" Dean shouted, brandishing a giant butterfly net. Seamus, who was indeed dressed as a leprechaun, ignored him, and proceeded to chase the first years (still screaming "He's after me Lucky Charms") around the hall several times. After the sixth round, during which the Marauders had fallen out of their seats laughing, Dean, Seamus, and the first years took their seats at the Gryffindor table, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

With a sigh and a shake of her head, McGonagall pulled out a small book and a self-inking quill and quickly wrote, _The Irish students are not "after me Lucky Charms_" before putting the items away and continuing with her previous task. Harry felt the book in his pocket heat slightly and smiled.

"So," George said brightly. "What's your-"

"-first class?" Fred continued, both looking at the sixth years and lone fifth year.

"Divination," Harry replied with a short glance at his schedule.

"Honestly, Harry, I don't know why you haven't given it up yet," Hermione huffed. "That woman's a fraud, and I know you like Ancient Runes."

"That's because Remus has been teaching me. He wants me to take my OWLs in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy over the Christmas break. That was the deal if I want to study spellcrafting and warding. I'm only keeping Divination because Muggle Studies is pointless, and I'm learning Ancient Runes and Arithmancy already. At least in Divination I can have some fun without worrying that I'm going to miss anything."

The twins grinned. "What are you planning?" they asked in unison.

"Three words," Harry replied. "Magic eight ball." Dean nearly fell over laughing while Hermione rolled his eyes. The twins looked about ready to join in Dean's laughing fit, while everyone else simply looked confused.

Hermione took it upon herself to explain what a magic eight ball was while Harry finished his meal and headed off to the North Tower, stopping only to greet Sirius and Remus. Seamus followed quickly after.

Once they were settled in their seats, Harry placed the black ball before him while Seamus pulled off his leprechaun coat and hat, stuffing them in his bag, which already contained the pants and shoes.

Needless to say, that lesson was the most fun they'd ever had in Divination. Harry made all of his predications with his magic eight ball, while Seamus flipped a coin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Fred and George, in their Care of Magical Creatures class, were asking Hagrid when they were going to start breeding cats with dragons, as they were really looking forward to taking care of such wicked-looking offspring. Unfortunately, Hagrid had to burst their bubble. No matter how much he would enjoy that, it had already been proven that cats and dragons were not compatible, and thus they would not have such a wonderful chance.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean, since he had a free period, had taken a large box to Peeves, and told the poltergeist that Harry had sent him a present, and that he was not to shoot the messenger. Dean soon found out that the warning had been literal.<p>

Harry had given Peeves a paintball gun.

Dean taught Peeves how to use his new toy, and told him that the primary targets were Filch and Dumbledore. Madame Pomphrey, Sirius, Remus, and the Heads of House were all off-limits. Peeves took off immediately, cackling, as Dean just shook his head.

* * *

><p>Snape, who had been brought in on the plans the previous night by his godson, was teaching his classes how to make a potion that made the drinker seem high. This was mostly so he could see what he could manage to get Dumbledore to agree to. He was especially curious to see if he could get Dumbledore to agree to let Tom have access to the school to check on his nephew.<p>

After all, Tom wanted to be in on the chaos, too. And he had so many wonderful ideas.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

To those of you who were awaiting an update on this story, I must apologize. And I know authors aren't technically supposed to post chapters that are merely authors' notes. However, there is something going on that I must address. Many of you will know by now that the administrators of have decided that it is time to do a site-wide cleanup and delete stories that they feel surpass their highest rating. Readers who have been on this site for years will remember a time when it didn't really matter what was contained within a story as long as the author gave fair warning and an appropriate rating. The administrators have decided that this is no longer enough. The first to go were stories that could be classified as lists, such as _100 Things…_-based stories, or stories written in script-form. Next, they targeted songfics, though there are apparently several still on the site because the story is not strictly based on the song. Now, they are targeting stories with what they consider to be excess amounts of violence, detailed sex scenes, slash, femslash, and, well, anything that would offend and/or corrupt young readers, as well as _Reading the Books_ stories.

One step authors and readers have taken in protest is a petition, which can be found here: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Please remove the spaces and help us out, if only to help out your favorite authors or friends you have on this site.

There is more we can do, and we will be doing it. Someone – and no, I do not know who, but I applaud them – is organizing a Blackout Day. On Saturday, June 23rd, 2012 (according to GMT, so we are all together), we will not be on at all. We will not be logging on, reading, reviewing, messaging friends or returning messages from reviewers, reviewing, updating, nothing. It is our hope that, if enough people participate, the site administrators will take notice, and find a way to make everyone happy without losing the people who have kept this site so popular.

Please spread the word in any way you can, no matter the fandom. The motto of this site is, and always has been, "Unleash Your Imagination." That isn't possible when we have an ever-growing list of things we can't have in our works.

Good day to you all.

~Synful Nocturne~


	5. Chapter 4

Wow… It's been a while, huh? Sorry 'bout that… Real life decided I needed a kick. I actually didn't know it had been so long until a friend of mine texted me this morning and threatened to dig out my heart with a rusty spork if I didn't update. He also asked me a question that others might be thinking: "The items mentioned in chapter two as being banned…weren't those banned in the first book?"

Here's my answer: Filch bans numerous items every year. Do you _really_ think he's going to remember all of them? It's my theory that pranksters either remove the list or alter it in some way, or simply wait a couple of years before bringing in previously banned items, therefore prompting Filch to ban them again. I somewhat doubt Filch is going to remember everything he's banned over the years, so some of the things on the list must be mentioned more than once.

Hm… What else? Oh! I'm going to Vienna for Easter with my choir. If you're lucky, I might be able to write a chapter or two during any free time. Hell, I might scribble out a chapter during the flight.

I think that's it for now. On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>By lunchtime, Trelawney had cancelled her classes. Her nerves were a wreck after half of her questions about Harry's predictions had been answered with, "Cannot predict now," "reply hazy, try again," and "better not tell you now." Not only that, but Seamus Finnegan had glamoured half of his face to resemble acid burns and had requested that he be called "Two Face" for some reason, answering questions and making predictions only after flipping a coin. It didn't help that the pair had prophesied her death no less than twenty-seven times.<p>

She was currently hiding in her rooms with a large bottle of sherry, suffering a minor breakdown.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape had managed to get his students to make an acceptable potion, and had slipped it to Dumbledore. He had just gotten the old geezer to agree to allow Tom Riddle to visit the castle. Needless to say, he was suppressing a grin, and was planning to alert Tom to that fact right after lunch.

Harry and Hermione were setting up a little prank on Remus in the DADA classroom. The duo's first class was immediately after lunch, and they were spending the morning in Hogsmeade. Luckily, Harry and Hermione would get to see the results of their idea. When they were done, they used the spells to erase their scents and magical signatures from the area and bolted to the Great Hall.

Fred and George had gone up to see what was left of their portable swamp. Finding a good-sized chunk of it left, right in front of a corridor that hadn't been used in years, they grinned at each other and got to work. Luckily, they had a free period right before lunch, as it took them about that long to set up everything. Finally, they stood back. Before them, the long-abandoned corridor was now cleaned, and had been turned into the Troublemakers' Hall of Fame. They had done their research in the library the year before, before they had left because of the Queen of Toads, er, Umbridge. Each section of wall was dedicated to certain pranksters throughout the centuries at Hogwarts. The rooms were used for specific ones, however.

The room at the very end was dedicated to the Marauders. Mysteriously enough, not a single picture included Pettigrew, and nothing bearing the Marauder names included Wormtail. The room to the left of it had gone to the Terror Twins, or Fred and George Weasley-Black, and Lee Jordan. The room to the right was for the Chaos Clan and their army of midgets.

The best thing? All the spells used were permanent. The pictures would not be coming down.

Draco, Blaise, and Theo had taken it upon themselves to do some good in the name of Chaos, and had taken over a little-used room across from the Great Hall, turning it into a monument to those fallen in a war of misunderstandings, the first war with Voldemort. In pride of place, at the center of the room, were Lily and James Potter.

Neville and Luna had been given the task of enchanting Snape's robes. Since he was aware of all the plans, he had agreed to this one so no one would get suspicious. Not that it would matter for long.

Once lunch was over, their pranks began coming together. As soon as Snape stood, the _Imperial March_ began to play. The effect was made all the stronger by the billowing black robes as he swept out of the hall, a look of mock fury on his features.

In the DADA room, Harry and Hermione had expanded the area and transformed it into a jungle. They, along with Dean, Seamus, Neville, Draco, Blaise, and Theo, were dressed head to toe in camoflauge, and had hidden themselves. The rest of their classmates were sporting looks of confusion and were waiting by the doors.

As soon as Sirius and Remus walked in, music began to play. _"In touch with the ground / I'm on the hunt, I'm after you / Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd. / And I'm hungry like the wolf. / Straddle the line in discord and rhyme / I'm on the hunt, I'm after you. / Mouth is alive with juices like wine / And I'm hungry like the wolf…"_

Sirius, seeing Remus' expression, which was a cross of annoyed and amused, changed the music with a flick of his wand. _"Wild thing…you make my heart sing… / You make everything / Groovy / I said wild thing… / Wild thing, I think I love you / But I wanna know for sure / Come on, hold me tight / I love you…"_

Sirius turned back to the class, raising his voice so everyone could hear him. "Well, everyone, this isn't exactly what we had in mind, but we'll go with it. Today, you'll be practicing your survival skills. I see that several students are missing, so I'm going to assume they're already hiding. Your mission, should you choose to accept it – screw that, you're accepting or taking a T for the day – is to hide in this jungle and snipe your classmates, using only paint spells. You make work in teams if you wish. Whoever has the least amount of paint on them at the end of the lesson wins…something. I'll tell you what later. You have five minutes to hide and pick your paint color. They will appear on the board, and if a color is taken, your spell will take on a different color."

Remus looked around at the students, most of whom were looking at them like they were insane. "Well? What are you waiting for, an invitation? Get to it!" The students scattered.

Five minutes later, there was silence but for the rustling of the leaves and various plants as students moved about cautiously, trying to remain hidden.

Then someone let out a war-cry and all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>And that's where we'll end it. For those that don't know, the <em>Imperial March<em> is Darth Vader's theme from _Star Wars_. _Hungry Like the Wolf_ is by Duran Duran, and _Wild Thing_ is by The Troggs. The 'T' mentioned is from the grading system. From lowest to highest, it goes like this:

T = Troll

D = Dreadful

P = Poor

A = Acceptable (this is the lowest passing grade)

E = Exceeds Expectations

O = Outstanding


	6. My Apologies (AN)

Hey, everyone! I'm really, _really, __**really**_ sorry it's been so long since I updated. I sincerely apologize. My laptop crashed on me while I was without Internet, and the ten chapters I had written for each of my ongoing stories were lost. I did have them backed up, but that hard drive is mysteriously missing. I just wanted you all to know that my stories have _not_ been forgotten. I've just been unable to post anything, due to aggravating circumstances. I am in the process of rewriting everything I lost. It's just going to take me a while, as each chapter had already been rewritten at least six times before I was satisfied with them, and I've lost all of my notes. Please continue to be patient with me while I work on fixing everything. It doesn't help that I work twelve hours a day, six days a week, and use my spare time for chores and sleeping. Or, more recently, catching up on my reading while I try to go to sleep. Once again, I apologize for the long wait, and for getting everyone's hopes up with this note.


End file.
